


The Eighth Day Of Christmas

by tsc



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas [8]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tsc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen receives an interesting invitation from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eighth Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance. I am not happy with this one. <3

_On the eighth day of Christmas…_

 

“He spent the night in his room last night, so I haven’t seen him for a couple days.”  Allen said before his cellphone beeped, letting him know he had a message. “Hang on.”

“Take your time!”  Lenalee sat across from him with a grin on her face.

The two had met for coffee earlier and were still sitting around the small café only a block away from Allen’s dorm. Classes had ended for the term and they’d decided it was a good chance to catch up after being tied down with studying for exams and final papers, before heading off for the Christmas break.

Allen slid his thumb across the screen on his phone to see a message from his boyfriend; a small smile immediately finding it’s way onto his face.

**From: Lavi**

**Dude my roommate has gone Christmas crazy! It looks like jack frost came all over my dorm room??**

**To: Lavi**

**Oh no…**

Allen paused for a moment before rereading what the boy had sent.

**To: Lavi**

**Wait you don’t have a roommate…**

**From: Lavi**

**Uh…**

**From: Lavi**

**Wanna come fuck by in the fake snow by my fake fireplace?**

**To: Lavi**

**Fake.. fireplace?**

Allen was already starting to slide to the edge of his seat as he stared at his phone.  He looked back up to see Lenalee looking back at him with her head tilted to the side and curiosity written all over her face.

“I uh…” Allen trailed off, feeling his face starting to heat up.  “I have to uh…”

“Lavi?” she asked, small smile growing on her face knowingly.

“Uh, yeah.  Lavi.”

Lenalee laughed quietly and shook her head. “Go, Allen.  We’ll talk later, yeah?”

Allen was up and out of his seat before he could really think.  He turned back to her last minute and nodded.  “I’ll message you later.”  And with that, he was out the door and on his way to their dorm building.

Allen and Lavi had known each other since before they had started college, and they had both lucked out in getting into the same building.  Unfortunately, but also fortunately depending on how one was to see things, they were unable to get a double room and ended up being a few floors apart from one another.

Though, once their relationship finally flourished, after a long time of back and forth feelings and nerves, they rarely spent the nights apart.  The past few weeks with studying and finals and everything in between made the nights together far fewer, and Allen was looking forward to seeing Lavi after the boy had locked himself away after his last exam the following day.  He was glad to know that he was alive after his hardest final.

Allen made his way up the steps of the building two at a time until he made it to the third floor.  The elevator, unfortunately, had a tendency to break down when you needed it the most and Allen was in no way about to try and attempt using it.

He walked down the familiar halls, the doors all decorated for Christmas, or Hanukkah and every holiday in between. Many of the students in their building had left that morning to go home, but there were still many, such as Allen and Lavi, who would be there until the next term.  It was going to be nice to enjoy some peace and quiet for a change.

Allen stopped in front of Lavi’s door, smirking to himself at the tacky wreath hung on the hook that usually held his whiteboard. Knocking only twice, it didn’t take long for Allen to see the door crack open and a hand reach out to grab the scruff of his neck and pull him inside.  The room was rather dark, but he didn’t get much time to react as he was pulled inside and pushed up against the back of the door, shutting it behind him.

Nor did he have time to ask what the hell was happening before he felt lips on his.  It took him a moment to gather his bearings before he grinned into the kiss, smiling against the familiar lips of his boyfriend.  Lavi’s hands slowly loosened around his shirt, and Allen could hear the click of the lock on the door before the boy’s other arm wrapped around his waist.

The boys broke apart a short while later, regaining the air in their lungs.  It was then that Allen frowned.

“Why are the lights off?”

Lavi looked down at Allen for a moment, cocking his head to the side.  The shorter boy could barely see the details on the other’s face by the light coming in through the window.  But realization struck him and he grinned.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” He said, pulling Allen into the room.

Considering he couldn’t see much, Allen was careful where he stepped, not wanting to break anything and not knowing exactly what had happened to the room other than, “Jack Frost came all over the room,” which didn’t exactly describe anything.

But once they were in the middle of the dorm, Lavi let go of Allen and the latter could see the former walk to the window. He bent down and plugged something in and the whole room lit up like a Christmas tree.  And, surely enough, as Allen turned around to take in all the lights, he realized there was also a small lit up Christmas tree sitting on his desk.

There were Christmas lights strung around the tops of the walls, around the perimeter and dropping down every so often in a zigzag sort of pattern.  After a moment, the lights started flickering and blinking, which livened the room up even more. Allen’s eyes continued to look over the room, past the Christmas tree and to the floor where beside the small workspace, there was in fact a shitty cardboard box with a painted on fireplace.

“Oh my god…” Allen groaned, covering his mouth as he held back a laugh.

“Don’t judge me.  I worked hard on that.”

The white-haired boy turned to the other and raised his eyebrows.  “And you want to fuck by it?  What is wrong with your perfectly good bed?”

At that, Lavi finally stepped up to Allen and wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging him close.

“Live a little, Allen Walker.”

With a roll of his eyes, Allen reached up to pull Lavi down so connect their lips once more.  It was softer and sweeter and before it could go any further, Allen pulled back with a frown.

“Where is the fake snow?”

“Oh!” Lavi jumped back from the other and turned around to pull a blanket off of his bed.  It was large and white and plush, and Allen could have jumped into it and gone to sleep it looked that comfortable.  “It’s not really fake snow, but we always used it as fake snow around the bottom of our Christmas tree when I was growing up.”  He explained before laying it out at their feet.

Allen kicked off his shoes immediately before stepping onto the cloud-like blanket.  Yeah, he could enjoy this.

It didn’t take long for their lips to connect once more, with Allen’s arms around Lavi’s neck, and Lavi’s around Allen’s waist. Hand’s roamed into hair while other’s moved under sweaters and shirts and along pale but warm skin. There were soft hums and noises into the kisses before they broke in favour of losing clothes. Shirts and hoodies went flying in one direction or another while pants were kicked off haphazardly. And it was then that Allen found himself straddling his boyfriends waist with his mouth attached to his chest, sucking and biting on the skin to leave a mark.

The two hadn’t seen each other for what felt like centuries, when it had only been a day.  But with exams and studying, they had no time for intimacy for well over a month. They both wanted to rush into it, while at the same time they wanted to enjoy each other.  It was a struggle on them both.

Lavi’s hands moved up and down Allen’s waist, lightly brushing his sides before moving down to his ass, squeezing playfully as Allen’s tongue darted down across his nipples, teasing him. Allen shifted his body slightly downwards, kissing his way down Lavi’s body and stopping at the base of the boy’s cock.  Allen sat up slightly to admire it, a small smirk growing on his face at the sight of the leaking tip. He glanced up at the redhead with a raised brow before looking back down.  He placed a few more teasing kisses around the base before letting his tongue run up the underside along a vein, forcing Lavi to let out a noise between a gasp and a moan.

Allen had forgotten how sweet the noises were, and only wanted them to continue.  He let his tongue swirl around the head before pressing a few more teasing kisses along the side of Lavi’s cock.  The boy under him was already breathing heavy, and he knew he could make quick work of it if he had to.  But he didn’t want to.

He pulled back slightly and let his hand slowly move on the boy’s cock, slicked up from the spit from his mouth and the precum leaking out.

“Where is…” Allen started to ask before Lavi moved his hand to point at his desk.

“Top drawer.”

The boy sitting on top smirked and raised himself up on his knees to look into the top drawer of the desk that was beside them. He rummaged around for only a second until he found the box of condoms and the half used tube of lube. Satisfied with his find, he closed the drawer and sat back down on the boy’s legs.  He took a small packet from the box and tossed it to the side.Lavi reached out and swiped the lube from Allen’s hands and opened the cap, smearing the gel on to his fingers.

“Turn around.”

Allen didn’t need to be told twice and turned himself around to face away from the boy, though keeping himself straddled over his stomach.  He bent forward and almost instantly he could feel Levi’s slender fingers moving along his entrance before pushing in.  The first finger worked in easily, and it didn’t take Lavi long to add the second. Allen groaned quietly as the fingers worked him over, stretching him in every way possible before a third was added to the mix.  Lavi continued to move his hands until Allen started rutting back against him.  Satisfied, Lavi removed his fingers and slapped Allen’s ass gently as a silent instruction.

Allen quickly moved back to his former position and unwrapped the condom.  He made quick work in rolling it onto Lavi’s cock before slathering it up with more lube that probably necessary.  After the feeling of the other’s fingers within him, he realized just how badly he needed to be filled.  Allen sat up on his knees once more as he shifted forward.  He reached under him to grasp Lavi gently to guide him as he sat back down slowly.

Lavi groaned as the heat enveloped him, while Allen mewled at the feeling of being filled for the first time in weeks. He had missed it.

Allen stopped once he couldn’t move anymore and took a few deep breaths, keeping himself steady with his hands on Lavi’s chest. The boy beneath him was looking up at him, his one eye hooded while his eye patch hid the other.

The white-haired boy eventually gained his bearings and started to move.  He raised himself up before letting himself back down onto Lavi.  He sat up a little more after a few thrusts, and Lavi let his hands move back up to his waist to keep him steady.   Though as Allen moved, he was starting to get more frustrated. He wasn’t finding the spot that made him see stars, no matter which angle he let himself drop down on. A small growl left the back of his throat, and the hands on his waist tightened.

Lavi could see the frustration growing on Allen’s face and once he slammed down once more, he pushed himself up off of the floor and flipped them over, pressing Allen against the blanket and moving himself onto his knees between the boy’s legs.

“Jesus, warning next time.” Allen groaned after having hit his head on the floor.

Lavi felt his face flush and he buried it into the other boy’s neck as he thrust into him.  “Sorry.”  He mumbled against the skin of Allen’s neck as he continued to move his hips, slamming deeper into the boy.

And it was that last thrust that Allen let out a cry; nails digging into Lavi’s neck and a gasp had him knowing that he had found what Allen had been looking for.  Lavi, being the good boyfriend he was, continued to assault the boy’s prostate as Allen continued to press himself up to meet each of the thrusts. Skin slapping skin filled the room, as did Allen’s moans and Lavi’s groans and the sounds were music to each other’s ears.

God help the students still on the their floor.

Lavi finally let go of one side of Allen’s waist to move between them, gripping the boy’s cock firmly before pumping in time with the thrusts of his hips.  And the boy beneath him cried out even more, enjoying every minute.

“I’m— I’m gonna…” Allen tried to warn, but it didn’t take much more before strings of white were bursting out between them while the boy shuddered and moaned beneath his boyfriend.

Lavi knew he couldn’t take much more after seeing his boyfriend’s display in front of him; his blissed out face, flushed red across the cheeks and his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat. He continued his movements, rutting into Allen quicker, until finally he could no longer take anymore, especially when the boy clenched his ass around him.  With a grunt and one last thrust, he released.  His elbows nearly gave away under him, but he just barely managed to hold himself up as he rode out his end.

It took him a moment before he pulled himself away from Allen.  He pulled out and carefully collapsed beside the boy as they both stopped to catch their breath.

“Holy fuck…” Allen groaned, moving his hands up to rub his sweaty face.  “Holy sweet mother of god.”

Lavi couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at the boy beside him and he managed to pull himself up to remove the condom. Tying it off, he tossed it into the trashcan; he reached up onto his desk for the box of Kleenex before collapsing back down on the ground beside Allen.

After cleaning off their stomachs and chests, the two found themselves wrapped in each other’s limbs, still on the plush white blanket.

“I am so looking forward to time off.” Lavi mumbled against Allen’s neck, tightening his grip around his boyfriend.

Allen hummed quietly and nodded. “More time for each other.”

“I know we saw each other a lot but I still missed you.”  Lavi’s voice was quiet and Allen couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s confession. He turned his head and pulled away so he could look at the boy.

“I missed you too.” He replied, pressing his lips to the boy’s nose.  “We have a few weeks to make up for lost time.”  He added after, playful smirk on his face.

Lavi’s eyebrows shot up at the suggestion and he laughed.  “Allen Walker is the farthest thing from innocent, good grief.”  he paused for a moment before nodding. “But hell yeah, Merry Christmas to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
